maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadena/Skills
Shadowdealers Basic Skill |-60020216 | |Haggle |Passive |Purchase items for cheaper at shops. |-60021217 | |Back to HQ |Active |Traverse secret routes known only to the Shadowdealers to quickly return to the hideout. |-60020218 | |Unfair Advantage |Passive |Deals extra damage to foes weaker than you. |-60021005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |} Cadena (I) |-64001000 | |Chain Arts: Pursuit |Active |Use your chain to grapple to a platform or enemy. Press the skill key to launch the chain horizontally or at a vertical angle. Striking horizontally only targets monsters, while striking vertically only targets platforms within a certain distance. While airborne, you can strike downward to temporarily slow your descent. If the Skill key is pressed again while the chain is tethered, you will quickly move to the target location. When the chain is tethered and while moving with the skill, you become temporarily Stealthed. Enemies struck by the skill are briefly Slowed. Can be used while using other skills. + Skill key Launches 45 deg. upwards + Skill key Launches 45 deg. downwards |-64001001 | |Chain Arts: Thrash |Active |Press the Attack Key to whip your chain forward, then bring it crashing down. Enemies hit by the 2nd strike are pushed back. Foes struck by the chain are slowed for a short time. Other attacks can be used between the 1st and 2nd strikes to inflict enhanced damage. Can be used while using other skills. Skill Lv. 10 required to learn Chain Arts: Thrash II. |-64001002 | |Summon Scimitar |Active |Summons a scimitar to instantly cut through enemies. Usable while airborne and with other skills. |-64001003 | |Shadowstep |Active |Use mid-jump to jump a second time. The jump distance increases with the skill level. |-64000004 | |The Way of Shadows |Passive |Your training in the ways of the Shadowdealers has left you with a permanent boost to Avoidability and maximum amount of movement speed. |-64000005 | |Uncanny Luck |Passive |Your hard life on the streets has left you with a certain wisdom that some might attribute to luck. |} Cadena (II) |-64100000 | |Chain Arts: Thrash II |Passive |Enhances Chain Arts: Thrash's second hit. Required Skill: Chain Arts: Thrash Lv. 10 Lv. 10 required to learn Chain Arts: Thrash III |-64101001 | |Summon Claw |Active |Summons a claw weapon that strikes downward diagonally. Only usable while airborne. Can be used with other skills. Required Skill: Muscle Memory Lv. 1 |-64101002 | |Summon Shuriken |Active |Summons a spinning shuriken that explodes, maiming enemies and knocking them back. Required Skill: Muscle Memory Lv. 1 |-64101003 | |Weapon Booster |Active |Consumes MP to increase the attack speed of all weapons for a short time. Must have a Chain equipped. Required Skill: Weapon Mastery Lv. 5 |-64100004 | |Muscle Memory |Passive |Extensive training with a varied assortment of weapons increases the damage of all of your attacks. Whenever you switch summoned weapons, you execute a bonus attack and receive the Muscle Memory buff. This buff stacks up to the number of summonable weapons you possess (excluding Chain Arts). Summoning any weapon besides the last one used will refresh this buff. Muscle Memory is not affected by effects that increase buff duration. Lv. 10 required to learn Muscle Memory II. |-64100005 | |Weapon Mastery |Passive |Increases Mastery with all Summoned Weapons, as well as your Chain Arts. Skill Lv. 10 required to learn Weapons Expert. |-64100006 | |Physical Training |Passive |Your physical training grants you a permanent bonus to LUK and DEX. |-64100007 | |Wisdom of Shadows |Passive |Call upon your training as a Shadowdealer to permanently increase your Attack Power, Avoidability, Critical Rate, and Critical Damage. Skill Lv. 10 required to learn Wisdom of Shadows II. |} Cadena (III) |-64110000 | |Chain Arts: Thrash III |Passive |Enhances Chain Arts: Thrash's second hit. Required Skill: Chain Arts: Thrash II Lv. 10 Lv. 10 required to learn Chain Arts: Thrash IV |-64111002 | |Summon Shotgun |Active |Summons a shotgun that fires a fan-shaped blast with enough power to knock you back. Enemies closer to the blast take more damage. Required Skill: Muscle Memory II Lv. 1 |-64111003 | |Summon Daggers |Active |Summons 2 daggers to instantly slash upward. If used while airborne, you will remain in the air until the attack is finished. Enemies struck by the blade are Terrified for a set time. Required Skill: Muscle Memory II Lv. 1 |-64111004 | |Summon Decoy Bomb |Active |Jumps backwards while releasing a series of explosives. When used while airborne, the bombs are dropped at your current location. The bombs explode after a set time. Required Skill: Muscle Memory II Lv. 1 |-64110005 | |Muscle Memory II |Passive |Your continued training and familiarity with your weapons enhances their deadliness. Overrides the effects of Muscle Memory, except for the passive bonus to Summoned Weapon skill damage, which is stacked. Required Skill: Muscle Memory Lv. 10 Lv. 10 required to learn Muscle Memory III |-64110006 | |Determination |Passive |Permanently increases Max HP, Status Resistance, and Elemental Resistance through constant training. |-64110007 | |Cheap Shot |Passive |Delivers a strategic blow against weakened opponents. Lv. 15 required to learn 4th Job skill, Cheap Shot II. |-64110014 | |Keen Eye |Passive |Sizes up your opponents to determine their weaknesses, allowing you to deal more effective blows and increasing your Avoidability permanently. |} Cadena (IV) |-64120000 | |Chain Arts: Thrash IV |Passive |Enhances Chain Arts: Thrash's second hit. Required Skill: Chain Arts: Thrash III Lv. 10 Level 10 required to learn Chain Arts: Maelstrom. |-64121021 | |Summon Brick |Active |Summons a huge brick and jumps forward, using your chains to bring it crashing down. Jumps farther when used while pressing the up arrow key. Required Skill: Muscle Memory III Lv. 1 |-64121003 | |Summon Spiked Bat |Active |Summons a spiked bat that crashes down on foes. Usable three time consecutively. You can move during use by pressing the directional keys. Using another skill before activating the 3rd hit will trigger the skill's cooldown. Enemies struck by the 3rd Hit are Confused. Required Skill: Muscle Memory III Lv. 1 |-64121002 | |Chain Arts: Reign of Chains |Active |Swing your chain creating a brutal vortex of steel, drawing in and demolishing nearby foes. On hit, refreshes Muscle Memory. |-64121001 | |Chain Arts: Beatdown |Active |Snaps your chain out far and fast in a merciless flurry of strikes. Enemies struck by the initial blow are Stunned. Grants a full stack of Muscle Memory. Foes hit cannot be Stunned again for 90 sec by Chain Arts: Beatdown, or other skills. |-64121004 | |Nova Warrior |Active |Temporarily increases the stats of all party members. Does not stack with Maple Warrior, Call of Cygnus, Nova Warrior, President's Orders, or Rhinne's Protection. |-64121005 | |Nova Temperance |Active |Hones your resolve to ignore certain abnormal status effects. Immune to Abnormal Status for 3 sec after use. |-64120006 | |Muscle Memory III |Passive |Your continued training and familiarity with your weapons further enhances their deadliness. Overrides the effects of Muscle Memory II, except for the passive bonus to Summoned Weapon skill damage, which is stacked. Required Skill: Muscle Memory II Lv. 10 Lv. 10+ required to learn Hyper Skill 'Veteran Shadowdealer' |-64120007 | |Cheap Shot II |Passive |Delivers a deadly blow against weakened opponents. Your attacks against enemies affected by abnormal statuses have a chance to cause enemies to Bleed. Overrides Cheap Shot. Required Skill: Cheap Shot Lv. 15 |-64120008 | |Weapons Expert |Passive |For all Summoned Weapons and Chain Arts, increases Weapon Mastery, Attack Power, Critical Rate and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Weapon Mastery Lv. 10 |-64120009 | |Wisdom of Shadows II |Passive |Call upon your continued training as a Shadowdealer to further enhance your combat prowess. Stacks with the bonuses of Wisdom of Shadows. Required Skill: Wisdom of Shadows Lv. 10 |} Hyper Skills |-64120043 | |Chain-less Arts - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of all attacks using summoned weapons (excludes Chain Arts). |-64120044 | |Chain-less Arts - Critical Chance |Passive |Increases the Critical Rate of attacks using summoned weapons (excludes Chain Arts). |-64120045 | |Chain-less Arts - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases Boss Damage of all attacks using summoned weapons (excludes Chain Arts). |-64120046 | |Chain Arts: Thrash - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Chain Arts: Thrash. |-64120048 | |Chain Arts: Thrash - Spread |Passive |Increases the max number of targets hit by Chain Arts: Thrash. |-64120047 | |Chain Arts: Thrash - Linked Attack Reinforce |Passive |Increases damage of the linked attack made immediately after Chain Arts: Thrash's 1st hit. The Final Damage bonus to the skill used immediately after the 1st hit of Chain Arts: Thrash is additive. |-64120049 | |Chain Arts: Beatdown - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Chain Arts: Beatdown. |-64120050 | |Chain Arts: Beatdown - Shockwave Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of shockwaves triggered by the secondary attack of Chain Arts: Beatdown. |-64120051 | |Chain Arts: Beatdown - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Chain Arts: Beatdown. |- 64121052 | |Chain Arts: Crush |Active |Chains crash down from above, striking your enemies. |- 64121054 | |Shadowdealer's Elixir |Active |This mysterious Shadowdealer concoction serves as a real pick-me-up for a warrior on the go. |- 64121053 | |Veteran Shadowdealer |Active |Your continued weapons training has left you adept in many types of combat. Enhances the effects of Muscle Memory, and grants attack skills a chance to trigger bonus hits. Required Skill: Muscle Memory III Lv. 10 |} V Skills |-400004547 | |Thrash, Muscle Memory & Reign of Chains Boost |Passive |Boosts Chain Arts: Thrash, Thrash, Muscle Memory & Chain Arts: Reign of Chains. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004548 | |Summon Scimitar & Claw Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Scimitar & Summon Claw. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004549 | |Summon Daggers & Shuriken Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Daggers & Summon Shuriken. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004550 | |Summon Shotgun & Decoy Bomb Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Shotgun & Decoy Bomb. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004551 | |Summon Brick Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Brick. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004552 | |Chain Arts: Beatdown Boost |Passive |Boosts Chain Arts: Beatdown. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004553 | |Summon Spiked Bat Boost |Passive |Boosts Summon Spiked Bat. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004554 | |Crush & Veteran Shadowdealer Boost |Passive |Boosts Chain Arts: Crush & Veteran Shadowdealer. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400041035 | |Chain Arts: Void Strike |Active |Throws your chains with such intensity that they tear through the fabric of space and time, wreaking havoc on your foes. Can inflict damage even on enemies with attack ignore and attack reflection. |-400041033 | |Apocalypse Cannon |Active |Summons an ancient Nova weapon reforged by the Shadowdealers. The cannon draws in energy, and eventually fires. Does not trigger Attack Reflection. |-400041041 | |Chain Arts: Maelstrom |Active |Whip chains at high speed to create a maelstrom that will strike fear into the hearts of all your enemies. There can only be 1 maelstrom, and it is unaffected by attack reflection. Chain Arts: Can only use as a combo after using 2 Thrash hits. You can also use it by pressing the down key+Key. Required Skill: Chain Arts: Thrash IV Lv. 10+ |} Category:Cadena Skills